Noko Noko no Mi
|class = Paramecia |user = Musshuru Wapol (movie) }} The Noko Noko no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create and control poisonous mushroom spores. Its name, "noko", comes from "Kinoko" (キノコ) meaning mushroom in Japanese. It was eaten by Wapol's older brother, Musshuru, then later assimilated by Wapol himself. This fruit is not to be confused with a Logia-class power, as the user cannot transform their body parts into poisonous spores. Strengths and Weaknesses The major strength of the fruit, as demonstrated by Musshuru, is that it allows the user to produce and control deadly spores from their body. The spores are so poisonous that anyone that gets caught in them would require the antidote immediately to cure themselves. While the spores by themselves are a danger, the user however can deploy the spores in any way he want, from small bursts or in a large cloud. The major weakness of the fruit's powers is fire, which will eliminate the spores on contact. Either burning the spores themselves or setting the user himself on fire, can stop the spores before they can affect anyone. This Devil Fruit also requires the user to unleash a large amount of spores every 10 years to balance out its powers, an attribute not seen with other Devil Fruits by far. Other than that, the user is affected also by standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage The fruit's bestowed powers, as used by Musshuru, have been used primarily for combat. While the simplest use of the fruit's powers would be just to deploy mushroom spores to poison an opponent, Musshuru however has developed several other techniques that use the fruit's powers. This includes shooting out spores at opponents in a way that it looks like energy blasts, and controlling clones created from the spores and morph in some sorts as shown when Musshuru hair turned into an cap, his legs and arms were slim yet making him agile, and demonstrated that he can change his hand into a drill. The named techniques used by Musshuru using this Devil Fruit's powers are: * : Musshuru transforms his hand into a drill and strikes the enemy, possibly even spreading his spores into the wound at the same time. Interestingly, this drill changes into a brown colored drill rather than maintain its purple spore color. This was first seen being used against Luffy. * : Musshuru rapidly fires concentrated bullets of spores at the enemy from his hair. They have the appearance of pink energy bullets. This was first seen being used against Luffy. * : Musshuru creates six purple clones of himself from the spores within his body. He can even somehow change the colorings of the clones to make them look like him, so they serve as a decoy while Musshuru strikes from behind. This was first seen being used against Luffy. * : Musshuru sends a large amount of spores through ground, where they travel until they reach the enemy. The spores then create strong fungi that encases and holds down the enemy. This is especially useful before using Snow Spore. A hypha is a kind of long, branching fungal cell. * : Musshuru releases a massive wave of spores from his body, infecting and effectively paralyzing any living creatures that breathes it in. If an antidote is not administered quickly, the spores will kill the victim. The cloud of spores can be neutralized by using fire. This was first seen being used against Luffy, and accidentally against Chess and Kuromarimo. * : To balance the enormous amount of deadly spores within his body, Musshuru must release a large amount encased in a spherical container every 10 years. Once released, it can be fired like a regular cannonball, but supposedly with enough poison to wipe out an entire island's population. However, this can be prevented if the container is broken and the spores inside are immediately burned. The full extent of the bomb was not shown as it was destroyed by the Straw Hats before it could be fully released, but the last time he used it several years ago it wiped out a large portion of the villagers on Drum Island. After Musshuru was eaten by his brother and fused together with the Royal Drum Crown 7-Shot Bliking Cannon, the fruit's powers were used by the Wapol-Musshuru fusion in their scheme to take back full control of Drum. * : A fusion of Wapol with his brother, Musshuru, and the Royal Drum Crown 7-Shot Bliking Cannon. With Wapol as the dominant personality, he could still utilize his brother's Devil Fruit powers and release the poison bomb via a timer on his chest. The Bliking Cannon is attached to his back, pointing upwards, with the Fatal Bomb loaded inside. He also wielded four arms, two of his own with axes and two of his brothers. This form was seen being used by Wapol so as to wipe out the entire Drum Island population. Trivia * This Devil Fruit is peculiar in the fact that it is mandatory for the user to release a large amount of spores to counterbalance the large amount in his body every ten years, a trait not seen in most other Devil Fruits. * This Devil Fruit is similar to the canonical Doku Doku no Mi and Gasu Gasu no Mi, in its properties in poison manipulation, as well as all three having a weakness to fire. The differences are Musshuru is restricted to creating the poison in the forms of spores, with no indication of being able to create any other forms of poisons, and he is weak against fire. Also, there is no indication that Musshuru is immune to poison, aside from the spores he creates. References External Links * Mushroom - Wikipedia article about mushrooms. * Mushroom poisoning - Wikipedia article about mushroom poisoning. Site Navigation ca:Noko Noko no Mi Category:Fungi Category:Non-Canon Paramecia Devil Fruits